Azerbaijan
Sunni (889-1030, 1174-1231) Secular (1918-1920, 1992-present)|culture = Persian (889-1062) Azerbaijani (1174-1231, 1918-1920, 1992-present)|capital = Maragha (2281) (889-901) Ardabil (424) (901-929) Zanjan (2283) (929-1030) Azerbaijan (416) (1157-1225) Shirvan (421) (1918-1920, 1992-present)|tech_group = Muslim (889-1062, 1174-1231) Eastern (1918-1920, 1991-present)|government = Despotic Monarchy (889-1062, 1174-1231) Parliamentary Non-Presidential Republic (1918-1920) Constitutional Republic (1991-present)|tag = AZE|development = 49 (First formation in 889) 38 (Holy Roman Empire) 56 (The Third Crusade) 58 (The Mongol Empire) 76 (Fall of the USSR) 87 (Present Day) |rank = Kingdom}} Azerbaijan is playable from January 1st, 889 to January 1st, 1062; from January 1st, 1174 to January 1st, 1225; from May 28th, 1918 to April 27th, 1920, and from August 30th, 1992 to the present. See also: Armenia, Georgia, Iran, Russia, Soviet Union, Turkey, Turkmenistan, Persia Strategy Decisions Form Persia Requirements: * Is not Mughals * Religion is not Zoroastrian * Primary Culture is: ** In the Iranian culture group or ** Primary culture is Azerbaijani * Is not a colonial nation * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not a tribe * At Peace * Owns Core Provinces: Shiraz, Hamadan, Tabriz, Mazandaran, Isfahen, Qazvin, Yazd Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Persia * Set government rank to Kingdom, if not higher tier * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * If technology group is Nomad, tech group and unit type changes to Muslim * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to the Persian region * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Mughal Empire (889-1062) Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Iranian Culture Group, or is Turkmeni, Uzbek, or Kyrgyz * Sunni is enabled * Is not: ** Persia ** Mughals ** Ottomans ** Iran * Is not a colonial nation * Mughals does not exist * Has at least 600 total development * Owns core provinces: Roh, Lahore, Central Doab, Sirhind, and Delhi * Is not a subject nation * At peace Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Mughals * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to every province in the Bengal, Hindustan, Rajputana, Deccan, Coromandel, and West India regions. * Set government rank to Empire. * If an HRE member and not an elector, leave the empire. * Change government type to Iqta * If technology group is Nomad, change to Muslim * Change unit types to Indian (Note that the cavalry to infantry ratio gets lowered from the Muslim unit's 80% to the Indian unit's 50%) * Trigger country event "New Traditions & Ambitions" Azerbaijani Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Goods Produced Modifier Ideas: # Central Flatland: +20% Land Forcelimit Modifier # Yanar Dag: +10% Global Tax Modifier # Nizami Ganjavi: +1 Yearly Prestige # Saffron-rice Plov: +5% Manpower Recovery Speed # Blue, Red, and Green: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # Soviet Roots: -1 National Unrest # Oil: +10% Trade Efficiency Ambitions: # +15% Morale of Armies Category:Countries Category:Asian countries Category:Oghuz countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Secular countries Category:Muslim countries Category:Eastern countries Category:Despotic Monarchies Category:Parliamentary Republics Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Soviet Union Category:Middle East Category:Present Day Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Azerbaijani countries